Who's that girl?
by soscenegirl
Summary: A new girl name Annabell joined Sweet Amoris High, will castiel fall for her?
1. Unusual

I strutted down the halls of Sweet Amoris High, the school I just got transferred to. I could tell everyone had a different style and immediately started to wonder where I would fit in at, At the start of the door there were three girls, One with blonde hair, one with brown, and another one with black. I just assumed they were the bitches of the school, before I could finish my thoughts a short, quite chubby woman waddled to me.

"Hello Miss. Crimison, welcome to Sweet Amoris High." She said, flashing me a warm smile. What a warm hearted woman. I lifted my hand up as to replace my shyness, my mouth remained closed.

"A quiet one huh? I know how nervous you can feel at a new school, where you know no one, and everyone else already has a place." She laughed, "Follow me." She instructed, I followed as she walked down a staircase.

"Your enrollment form has been taken care of, but since the dollar store is closed you might want to go get your student ID picture taken." She explained, I nodded at everything she told me.

"And if the dollar store is closed how will I do that?" I asked, breaking my shyness.

"Just go see Nathaniel in the room to the right, he'll take it for you." She sent more instructions I headed for the room.

"Um, excuse me are you Nathaniel?" I stuttered, staring at the hazel eyed boy, a flop of hair in front of his left eye, I stood there, curling my toes inside of my sneakers, nervously.

"Yes, yes I am? Student ID right?" He replied, taking the words right out of my mouth, I nodded at him, my toes cramping from the curling that was going on beneath me.

He chuckled at my movement, "Loosen up, I'm not going to kill you." He joked, I let out a warm smile.

"Sorry, it's just I'm nervous." I stuttered again, wanting him to just take the picture and leave me alone

I loosen my toes as I go sit in the chair in front of the expensive camera, as a sign for him to hurry.

"Right the photo." He grinned, following behind me getting behind the camera.

I eagerly smiled, but as the flash hit my face my smile went crooked.

I sighed and just took the picture out of the copier and returned out in the hallway.

I felt eyes looking at me as I reached the downstairs, the girls I saw earlier stood before me. "And what do you think you're doing?" The blonde hair one asked, "I think I'm going to class." I scoffed sarcastically. "Not down this hallway you aren't." She refused to let me get through, her and her crew blocking the entrance.

"Fine I'll just take the East staircase." I sighed, turning to go back up the stairs.

A voice stopped me, "Scared of the Amber's noob?" They said, I turned my head with disgust. He was leaning against a locker, His red locks floated above is perfect cheek bones, his pale skin was snow white, like a bucket of Vanilla icing.

He smirked at my reaction, "Nothing is worth fighting for, just leave me alone." I said, turning up the steps again, to my surprise he didn't reply to my smart comment, the bell rang and I jolted to the other staircase fumbling down the second one, "God, mother fucking lee." I hissed as the fall was over, my wrist throbbed harshly. A familliar face was in my eyes.

Ken? Oh god no, it cant be. I just about wish I was imagining things. Ken was the most annoying thing on planet earth, once you talk to him he's attached. He's like a lost puppy dog.

"Annabell?" He asked, 'no dumb ass bellanna'

"Yes." I fake smiled, hopping up from the ground, my wrist still throbbing.

He beamed at me, "Are you okay?"

I didn't look like I was okay, did I?

"Yeah, just a little fall." I lied.

"Well I gotta get to class." He told me

I sighed of relief, "Me too." I barked softly.

I rushed down the hall into my first class Ms. Barkley.

"I'm so, so, sorry." I scoffed, trying to catch my breath as I took a seat next to the boy I saw earlier.

Ms. Barkley looked at me over her glasses.

"You should give her a pass Ms. Barkley." Amber advised.

"Annabell, since it's your first day I'll let it slide."

* * *

(After all the classes, at lunch, Castiels Point Of View)

That girl today, so laid back, so drama free. So different. No come on, you like Julia. You're girlfriend, of 5 years. Don't let a stupid girl come and ruin it. She isn't a stupid girl! I've got to get her out of my mind.

"Bro, are you alright you toned out?" Dajan asked me, throwing on of his pea's at me.

I jumped, "Uh yeah." I lied, "You were thinking about her again weren't you?" He asked, Sometimes I wished he didn't know me so well, I can never lie to him, nor hide from him. Or am I an see through window? "Yes, I cant help it." I confessed.

"You have Julie." He chuckled.

Julie jumped over to us just as he said it, Jinx much? I loved Julie but she was becoming clingy, I was surprised I was even able to take a shit by myself, she was constantly by my side, love shouldn't be like this? Or should it? Am I just overreacting, maybe it's not her, maybe it's me, am I going to break it off?

"What about Julie?" She asked, plopping down on my lap. I sighed, "Nothing."

She was so perky, nothing like Annabell. There I go again, thinking about the new girl.

"The new girl Annabella, she's weird." She complained.

"Annabell, not Annabella." I defended the girl I barely know.

"Well whatever her name is she's quite different."

Just as Julie said that Annabell walked in, her red skinny jeans and her black blazer over her pale skin, her black hair covering her right eye, Her white converse. I was day dreaming, my first time day dreaming.

She looked clueless, she already had her tray of food and I noticed she didn't have anywhere to sit, her face drenched when she realized she was lonely. "Lost puppy, over here!" I yelled, she turned her head and flashed me a warm smile as she strutted towards our table. I bet she already has it figured that I have an Additude Problem, And I'm hard to talk to, obviously.

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice cracking, and shooken. She was shy, I smelled it.

As she sat down next to me, with Julie on my lap. "Sit down, you look lost." Dajan referred.

Yes, I'm lost, really lost.

I chuckled softly and took a bite from my apple.


	2. Sleepover

(Castiel's Point Of View)

Annabell didn't touch her food, she seemed to look down. Julie kissed me on the cheek and waved before leaving the table, the silence grew bigger.

Dajan stared at us both, grinning at me as he saw I was staring down at her, who was looking down at her feet, "So noob, how is your first day in hell?" I asked, throwing her a slight smirk, her facial expression didn't budge.

"It's good." She said lightly, her little girl voice echoed in my mind.

Her skin was paler than it was when I first saw her, which was unusual, she looked as if she spaced out or just wasn't there anymore. "Annabell?" I asked, nudging her elbow. "Annabell!" I shouted louder.

Her eyes soon closed, and I started panicking. "Dajan get the nurse!" I yelled at my friend, who was still chugging down his chocolate milk. "For what?" He asked, I cursed under my breath and carried her body bridal style before sprinting to the nurses office.

The nurse gave me a confused look, "We were at lunch, and she was turning quite pale. Next thing you know she wasn't moving nor breathing." I explained, still holding the 99 pound girl, I assumed.

The nurse took her out of my hands and dashed her way to the nurses room, I followed watching her pump her chest up and down, "She needs CPR." The nurse told me, giving me a 'I'm not kissing her' look.

I rolled my eyes and smashed my lips on Annabell's cold ones, I breathed all I could into her body while praying that she'd be okay. This was the first time I had ever cared about anyone like this. Even though I only knew her for about 5 hours, something about her made me attached. Like an elf, or a new pet.

Her eyes opened, my lips still on hers. I could feel she started kissing me back, little did the nurse know she was in the office calling Annabell's mother telling her what happened. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I smiled into the kiss, what was I doing and why? She pulled away quickly.

"What was that for?" I asked, looking at her perfect body after she hopped off of the counter. She was wobbling and before I knew it I had to catch her for her to keep her balanced.

I hopped her up on my lap after I sat down on a chair next to the bed she had just woken up in, "For saving me." She giggled. "I cant feel my legs." She complained, her black hair still over her eye.

I looked down at her wrist and noticed there was a dark blue bruise over it, I looked at her with questioned eyes as I rolled over the bruise with my index finger, leaving the girl wincing in pain.

"What happened?" I asked, her still on my lap. "I fell earlier, it's nothing." She told me, her skin color immediately turning red. "You blush a lot." I joked, chuckling. She blushed once more, "Shutup."

I was just glad she was alright, wait? What am I talking about, mixed emotion's Castiel, Mixed emotions.

The last bell rang, I picked her up again and carried her to my car, "Do you mind staying at my house?" I asked her, putting her in the front seat noticing I only had a little bit of gas.

"No, not at all. I'll just let my mom know." She replied, getting her white iPhone from her pocket, texting her mom.

"She said okay." She snickered.

"Wow, she text back fast." I say while putting her seat belt on and going to the other side of the car to get in myself.

She nodded as I started the car, It was my mom's old Corvette, her and my dad passed on a couple of years ago, they both had cancer so they both died at the same time almost. I hoped Annabell wouldn't ask about my parents, since I don't really like to talk about them.

"Would your parents care?" She asked, doing the opposite of what I hoped.

"My parents, they passed." I explained, gulping.

I could hear the loud beating of her heart skip, "I'm sorry." She apologized rubbing my leg.

* * *

_(Annabell's Point Of View)_

__I shouldn't have asked, I wouldn't have if I knew. Obviously I wouldn't have if I knew cause I would already know. My mind was blown from the thing that happened earlier. I had a couple of flashback of my ruined days and all I remember is just losing my mind, and my blood system pausing, and waking up to his lips on mine.

"It's okay." He said, flashing me a warm smile. Parking in front of a huge house.

"Whoah!" I yelled, looking out the window at the big house.

"Big house, you have there." I squinted. He got out of the car, unbuckled my seat belt and carried my bridal style up the driveway and into the house, it was beautiful. It reminded me of home, all the paintings on the wall, the tan colored carpet. He slowly crept up stairs, me still in his arms. He entered a dark room and set me on a bed. I could tell he was a fan of Winged Skulls.

"Winged Skulls fan?" I asked him, looking into his faded blue eyes.

"Yeah, how do you know them? You're all rainbow and unicorn." He joked, laying down next to me.

"Oh please, Winged Skulls fan till the day I die." I rocked, unable to move my legs I turned to face him.


	3. Brand New Day

_A/N: I'm not sure whether to put this story down or keep it in my hands, I know I just started it but I get paranoid when I don't get reviews. But, it's perfectly fine. Hopefully._

* * *

Castiel's faded blue eyes stared back at mine, the same sexy smirk came across his lips.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked, reflecting off of why he was trying to charm me.

The smirk grew bigger, "Doing what?" He asked innocently, Still glaring at me.

"You know what you're doing, you're doing that eye thing." I suspected, wanting to turn away.

"I'm sorry baby lips." He said levering his finger over my bottom lip.

I grew insecure, my lips were small. Well the top lip was. Thin lipped Annabell.

I stared at him, my eyes burning through his soul. "I'm sorry." He apologized realizing he pushed my button.

"It's okay." I laughed, lifting my left hand to poke his nose.

* * *

_We spent most of 4 hours, laughing, watching movies and snacking on random things. He told me stories about how he lost his old girlfriend in a car crash, and how his parents were crazy about him, I sweetly smiled at him._

* * *

_(Castiel's Point Of View)_

I stared at the girl beside me, her black hair crazed from her moving all around the bed. I smiled and gently smoothed her hair down, returning her bangs to her beautiful eyes.

She let out a slight giggle, I summed it was because of my light feather touch against her skin, I secretly smiled at her laugh.

She was different, she wasn't girly like the other girls, she certainly didn't throw herself at me- Wait! What is my mind trying to tell you Castiel? You have a girlfriend. I shook my head trying to throw the memory out of my mind.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her worried voice echoed in my ears.

"Oh nothing." I reassured her, hoping she would smile again.

She yawned, "Tired?" I asked her, she nodded.

"I'll get you something to sleep in." I clotted.

"You would have to put it on for me, I still cant move my legs." She frowned.

I hopped off my bed and shuffled to my closet, I grabbed a t-shirt that was too small for me and some basketball shorts.

I walked over to the bed and shifted her body towards me, she lifted her arms up and I removed her top, her black lace bra covered her perfectly firm breast, I noticed because I could see some of her cleavage.

I removed her skinny jeans and there was her black lace panties to match. I could tell her legs were still numb because they were snow cold.

I accidently touched her leg and she shivered, I looked at her. "You're cold." She giggled.

I was confused on how she could feel it but I continued to dress her as I put my clothes on her and shifted her body straight and covered up, putting my pajamas on and hopping into the bed to cuddle with her.

I smiled at the girl as she quickly fell asleep, her lightly snoring. I kissed her head gently.

* * *

_The next morning 5:00 AM._

_Annabell's Point Of View._

* * *

__I sat up and yawned as I looked over at Castiel, his eyes still closed. I could tell my legs were back in motion so I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, Castiel shifted up.

"Good morning." He snarked, he had morning voice.

I smiled at him, and pulled myself off of his bed. I took his clothes off and put mine on. "I've gotta go home and get dressed, I'll see you at school." I told him.

"Want me to come and get you?" He asked, getting up to stand next to me.

"I'm fine, I'll just walk home, get dressed and walk to school." I smiled, walking out of his bedroom.


	4. Photo Dilemma

_Annabell has already taken a shower, this chapter now takes place at Sweet Amoris High._

* * *

My stomach did flips as I walked through the halls. Eyes were burning through my soul, laughs filled my ears. I was confused, what had I done? Why was everyone laughing at me?

Amber and her crew trotted to me, "So now you're Castiel's new topic?" she smirked, holding up a photo of Castiel carrying me. I assumed it was from yesterday, when I had passed out.

Tears filled my eyes, I wanted to know why Amber hated me so much. What have I done to her? I barely knew her, it hurt my heart to think I was hated.

"No, he was only taking me to the nurse. It was because I passed out. What have I done to you? Why are you treating me so badly?" I asked, a tear dripped down my face. I tried to keep a fierce act.

"You've done nothing, It's just my job to make sure you feel like shit." She smiled, everyone laughing. I flipped her off and ran into the girls bathroom. My mascara was runny and my face was paler than usual, or maybe blue.

I wanted to go back home, I thought being transferred would be fun. But it's just stupid! I was being hated for no reason, no reason at all. I've done nothing, but minding my business and on a short order the second day A picture ruins my life.

A girl that reminded me of myself walked into the bathroom after me, she had faded platinum hair and gray eyes to match. Her clothes were black.

"Don't be down in the dumps, Amber is a bitch to everyone. You'll just have to learn to get used to that." She chuckled, walking over to me.

"There is nothing you can do to stop her bitchiness, she's Nathaniel's sister. She can push a teacher over and not get away with it, she's the richest kid in school. Her and Nathaniel both." She explained.

My shoulders started to lighten up a little after that, I had to realize that I was now 17 and that I couldn't cry when things got tough, I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"It's just, I've always had problem. To where when I know someone hates me, I cant help myself. I just have to know why, I don't like the feeling of being hated. I just don't." I sobbed again, trying to hold the tears back.

She looked at me with understandable eyes. She mouthed me an 'I know' before grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the hallway.

Everyone continued to laugh, "Listen bitches, leave her the fuck alone or I'll lay the smack down on all of you." She threatened. Letting go of my arm and parting ways.

No one laughed anymore, they just shaped into scared faces, looking at their friends confused. I was confused too, who was she and why was she sticking up for me?

I went out into the courtyard, Castiel was lying down in the grass I walked over and sat down next to him. "You saw the picture too huh?" I asked, seeing his face wasn't in an amused tone. "Crazy." I spat again.

"Listen Annabell, or whoever you are. I don't know why I came and let myself fall for you. You ruined my reputation and we're done here." He barked, my heart sank down to my toes. What? Why? I thought me and him had hit it off well, but I wouldn't say that.

"Okay?" I sobbed running back into the school, why was all the heartbreaking situations happening now? Why now? My second day attending Sweet Amoris High, and bad luck was catching up to me.

I really liked Castiel, and him yelling at me just made me crazy.

* * *

_What is with Castiel? Why is he suddenly yelling at Annabell? And who is that girl who defended Anna? _


	5. Cheating Girlfriends and Angry Kisses

**Anna bell's Point Of View.**

* * *

As I returned back into the tall building just a couple people were in the hallway but the laughing still continued.

I quickly wiped my tears away and put on a fake smile, clutching my books in my hands and walking semi-proudly to my first class.

I hesitated when I reached the classroom door but walked in anyway.

"You're late...Again." Mrs. Barkley looked at me with evil eyes.

Amber laughed, "You're in trouble."

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, I wanted to choke her!

"I'm sorry but.." I tried to make up an excuse.

"But nothing, 4 minutes is enough time to go to your locker, get your math objects and come to class. I'm going to have to write you up for an detention." Her words floated over mine, I could feel my stomach drop.

"Yes ma'm." I replied, trying to fight back tears. I hated when I got in trouble.

* * *

**(After school, In detention Castiel's Point Of View)**

Annabell walked into the detention room and my eyes widened, she didn't react to my gasp she just took the front seat. While I was in the back, I didn't know why she was in detention but obviously she knew why I was. Absence.

"An-." I almost called out to her but then I remembered what I had told her earlier. Her head was down into her arms and I couldn't see her face. I immediately felt bad.

"Anna I'm sorry." I tried to apologize, She lifted her head and gave me an evil look. I had never seen her look so mad. "My name is Annabell, not Anna. Why are you talking to someone you don't know? Leave me alone." She scoffed.

Mrs. Barkley looked at us, "No talking."

"I have to use the restroom and so does Annabell." I lied, Annabell's head popped up again. "No I d-." I quickly jumped up out of my seat and ran to wear she was sitting a lifted her out of her seat.

She started kicking me and hitting me but I managed to get out in the hall.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She shouted, "You don't know me remember? If you don't know me, I don't know you either." I looked at her with confused eyes, There was no way I remembered exactly what I had said to her.

"Listen Annabell, or whoever you are. I don't know why I came and let myself fall for you. You ruined my reputation and we're done here." She mocked me in a rather low voice.

"I said that?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway.

I started panicking so I ran up to her, grabbed her arm, turned her around and smashed my lips on hers.

She pulled away and looked at me with another pair of evil eyes, and continued walking away.

I walked the other way and passed the staircase, out the glass door windows I could see into an alley. I squinted and knew I saw the figure of Julia. She was kissing someone.

I cursed under my breath, "What the fuck!?" I punched the hard wall and winced.

Annabell turned the corner just as I fell down hard. Her evil eyes turned into concerned ones, she ran over to me immediately. "Castiel! What did you do?" She asked, Squatting down to look me straight into the eyes. "I punched the wall like an idiot?" I scoffed, she obviously cared about me. Played like she was mad at me, but cant stay mad at me. My hurt face turned into a small smile, "You care." I said, using my other hand to poke her stomach. She sat down next to me.

"Yes I care. It's just..You made me angry. I really like you and you screaming at me..I guess it just scared me a little." She admitted to me. "I'm sorry too, I don't know what I was thinking when I yelled at you." I used my hurt hand, even though it hurt to pull her closer to me, her head was on my chest and I kissed the top of it.

"And you're cute when you're mad." I joked, poking her nose.

She laughed and looked at me, it was a stare session until I leaned in and kissed her lips again.

She kissed back and smiled, I pulled her closer to me and we cuddled, not caring about going back to detention.


End file.
